


Teddy the Puppy

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You happen to meet someone famous at the park.Tumblr Anon said: jon / reader jon meets readers puppy and can’t help but play with her and reader walks up and hes like oops.





	

You sighed lightly at the sight you had come to become familiar with since you had gotten your new puppy. You had let him (his name was Teddy) run free in the park and you had sat down on the bench to read, looking up every few seconds to check up on him.

And now some stranger was on his knees and holding his hand out to allow Teddy to sniff.

You couldn’t be too mad, however. Not only was the stranger pretty cute (and somewhat familiar) but he was allowing Teddy to make the first move rather than just going and petting him like everybody else did. You didn’t immediately go to collect your dog – you had been at the park for a few hours anyway, it was time to go – but instead watched long enough to see a giant grin spread across the strangers face as Teddy licked his hand.

It was adorable, you had to admit. How many times do you see a cute stranger making friends with your dog? Unfortunately, you really should be leaving, so you made your way over to Teddy and the stranger.

The stranger looked up, his smile seemingly growing bigger at the sight of you, and stood up, dusting his hands off on his pants.

“Is this your dog?” He asked, looking over at Teddy who nuzzled his head against your leg. You nodded and attached his leash to his collar.

“Yeah. Thanks for not going crazy on him. He’s still a little uneasy around most people.” You then held out your hand for the stranger to take, which he took with a grin. “I’m Y/N.”

“I’m Jon Risinger, and I like your shirt.”

You looked down at the shirt you were wearing that day, your most prized possession: your RvB shirt.

That’s when the name and the face clicked.

“Oh shit, you’re Jon Risinger!” You exclaimed, your eyes wide. You knew living in Austin you were bound to run into somebody from Rooster Teeth eventually, but you didn’t know it would be so soon after moving. It had only been a week.

“In the flesh!” Jon smiled, still holding on to your hand before catching himself and pulling away with an embarrassed cough. “So, uh, this is probably really forward, but do you want to go get drinks some time? My treat.”

You nearly choked on air. “Uh- well, uh- yes, but, uh-“

“But what?”

You somehow managed to close your mouth and looked at him closer. He was still smiling at you, and there was just something in his eyes…

“But nothing,” you decided, pulling out a pen and paper from your purse and writing down your phone number, handing it to him. “You better call me. My dog already likes you, and I would hate for him to lose a friend.”

Jon let out a laugh, looking down at Teddy. “Is that so?” he asked rhetorically. “Well, I would hate to disappoint your little fluff ball here. I’ll be calling for sure.”

Later that week during the drinks he promised, you couldn’t help but be thankful that Jon really liked dogs.


End file.
